


Sanders Smut (requests on pause cause im a bit overwhelmed at the moment)

by orphan_account



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series), smut - Fandom
Genre: Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'll do any ship except remrom (unless its DRLAMP and Princy and Dukey are not dating each other just the others) no masochism because I am depressed and I don't want to think about cutting so I can stay clean longer than two weeks, I'll let you know if I'm not okay with writing something. I will not do a lot of tags because I'm not experienced with ao3 so I'm just sticking with characters. Right now I'm working on two requests with dwindling motivation for them and I think I'm just going to write for me for a bit.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. A/N

_**I will do my best to post regularly but I don't have much computer access so no promises and the title will always show if requests are open or not so please don't spam requests when there not open and again I might not respond while they are open right away, I do promise I will update when I can though.** _


	2. Intrulogical-Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request- Remus is a virgin and when logan finds out they do an "experiment"  
> Requester- TS_RoyalTea  
> Kinks- Sir, Slut/Whore, Hair Pulling, Blow jobs and penetration I guess (can you tell I'm new at this)
> 
> I hope this is what you had in mind TS_RoyalTea, also if anyone read this before I wanted yoku to did you realize when I started feeling like I was going to pass out because it was one thirty when I finished because my work got deleted the first time

Remus hated to admit it but he'd never had sex before, not even in the imagination. Of course he was still very vulgar, probably even more than in videos, because Thomas had to be "Family Friendly". Still he'd barely touched himself before, not because he didn't want to but because he didn't trust himself to. He was currently sneaking around the light side to figure out what his brother would rig for movie night when he heard, was that a moan from Logics room?! He backtracked and peeked inside after quietly opening the door. Logan looked slightly disheveled but that was it. "You should soundproof your room before you do whatever it is your doing Nerd." Remus cackled from the doorway. Logan jumped and retorted "I thought I closesd my door and I am only doing an experiment Remus." "You did close your door but how could I resist such juicy sounds, and surrreee an experiment." Remus drawled. "I am doing an experiment on what places on my body are most sensitive so if I ever have intercourse with a partner I will make them feel optimal." "Teach me" Remus blurted before realising what he was saying. Logan looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You are literally the embodiment of intrusive thoughts why would you need me to teach you?" Remus shut the door, locked it and leaned against it. "Can I tell you a secret Logan?" "It's may I and yes you may tell me a secret." "I'm a virgin, a slutty one, but a virgin so please teach me." Logan went red and his jaw dropped a bit. "I uhm, if we do engage in coitus we should have a safe word and be clean." "The stoplight system works for me and fine." Logan quicky agreed and snapped. Remus felt like he was more exposed but got over it and walked over to the bed. "On your knees infront of me slut" Logan growled.Remus droped to his knees whimpering a "Yes sir." "I think you know what to do slut. If you please me I will reward you." Remus was starting to get uncomfortable in his loose pants and he could see the bulge in Logans jeans. He fumbled with the button before puling the tight pants and boxers down at the same time exposing Logans hard long cock to the air. He gasped at how big it was but was going to try to eat it all anyways. He licked a stripe up Logan's cock and then wrapped his mouth around the head and lapped at the beads of precome. He quickly changesd tactics bobbing his head up and down and stroking where he couldn't reach. He felt Logan's fingers tangle in his hair guiding his movements making Logan make some very pretty sounds. He heard a loud moan from Logan and a few stuttered warnings before obediently swallowing most of Logans cum. Damn Logan tasted good. "What now sir~" he asked a panting Logan. "I said I'd reward you, climb up here onto the bed." Remus obliged and got pulled into a calculated kiss as experienced hands touched him in all the right places turning him boneless except for his huge boner. The kisses slowly trailed down leaving a constellation of marks across his chest. He moaned bucking upwards trying to get some friction and Logan traced his V line just inside of the pants and swiftly pulled them down. He felt a firey wet heat surround his dick and he moaned loudly bucking up again. The heat of Logans mouth started being more concentrated in certain places and he moaned at the sensation of Logan's tounge pressing and swirling around his cock. "Aahh~ Logaahn fuck," he moaned out again bucking upwards and clenching the sheets. Logan pulled off with a pop "Whats my name whore." "Sir your name is sir I'm sorry si- mmm." Logan resumed sucking and licking his member. He felt a warm feeling growing in his gut. "S-sir, fuck I'm ahh clo- close, mahh- may I co- come sir." He felt Logan move his mouth up so it was suckling the head of his dick. His hips stutered a few times and then he came seeing stars and clenching the bedsheets hard enough to rip them, he felt Logan swallow and suck him through his orgasm, until he collapsed on the bed. He felt Logan cup his cheek with a hand and ask "Color?" "Yellow sir may we continue kissing until I'm ready sir." Logan crawled over him and kissed him passionately as a response. Logan slipped his tounge into Remus' mouth when he let out a small moan. He tapped Logans leg a few moments later pulling away from the kiss. "I think I'm ready sir." He whined once again noticing how hard he and his sir were. "What would you like to use as a lubricant Remus and would you like me to use a condom?" "Just use saliva or lube sir and I like things messy sir." "Elbows and knees slut, on the bed." He did as Logan commanded and heard a bottle of lube snap open a few moments later. He felt a cold wetness tease his entrance a few momments later and one finger slowly press into him. Logan pulled and curled that finger in Remus pulling out loud moans from him before pushing another in. Remus moaned and whined as Logan scissored his fingers and stretched him wide. "S-sir it hurts but ahh fuck pleeaaasssee don't stop." Remus moaned at the sensation. The fingers pulled out of him and he whined only to be answered by a snaping sound, the lube popping open again. He felt Logans coated member press against him and then breach his entrance. "Fuck, yellow sir" Logan paused letting Remus get adjusted before pushing his length in half way. He paused again before bottoming out with a moan of "Fuck your so tight Remus". Logan was waiting for something so he took a stab in the dark and let out a moan of green. Logan pulled out almost all the way before pushing back in and making Remus go insane with pleasure. He was babbling nonsense as Logan set a fast hard pace hitting that spot almost every time. Logan reached down and started stroking his dick in time with the thrusts until Remus was screaming with pleasure and Logan was moaning and grunting. He felt Logan lean over him and whisper "Come for me slut" and Remus did at the same time Logan released a load in him. Logan puled out and Remus collapsed upon the bed as Logan went into the adjoining bathroom returning with a warm wet rag and cleaning them both off. "Th'nks Lolo, c'n we do this again s'metime" Remus said words laced with exhaustion."Yes we can, every reliable scientests run more than one test." Logan said cuddling up to him and placing a blanket over them as they both quickly fell asleep looking forward to more "Experiments."


	3. You guys have permission to murder me now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a A/N after I go I'm just gonna write something because nobodys requesting and now I'm appologising

I always forget I have to approve comments and they don't show up in my goddamned inbox so I just now found requests from fucking june thats how much I suck at this so yeah murder me please and I should have at least one of those out tonight with eventual editing maybe because it took me like two weeks to finalize the intrulogical but for now I'm doing freeform so tell me if you actually wan't me to re write it so yep sorry also if anyone knew a girl on discord her user was vanessa's_personal_hell and she was my girlfriend on there and I really miss her so yah bye lovelies

edit nope damn I need to plan this i'm way to much of a people pleaser but I'm just gonna write something small for you in the meantime so you have something tonight because again I'm a people pleaser and also I have 319 hits and feel like that I need to please mah fans


	4. Freeform- Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says I'm just letting my hands do what they want on mah keyboard for this chapter so I don't really have any trigger warnings because I don't know what I'm writing also check my updates series out to because I really need to chat and thats where I'll let you know more important things like if I go smewhere without wifi so I can't update

Roman was a brat an absolute fucking brat. He had been getting on Logans nerves all day. Testing his luck with flirty looks,comments and suggestive touches all day and damn the things it did to Logan and now everyone was in the imagination by a pool Roman had conjured up. He heard splashing in the background and saw Janus and Remus face fucking in the shade of a oak tree but in his more direct line of vision, Roman staring him dead in the eye and licking an ice pop taking almost the whole thing in his mouth every once in a while. Logan snapped and knowing no one would miss them grabbed his brat by the wrist dragged them to Romans room in the nearby castle and pushed Roman onto the bed. "Do you know what happens to brats Roman." "I have no idea what you mean Logan" Roman said faking innocence. "Ha you have been teasing me all day and we both know it, for example that ice pop you were eating." " 'm sorry sir you've just been so busy and I wanted your attention again." "Mhm you eating that pop like you do my cock instead of just asking for me to fuck you is your solution." "I'm sorry sir I didn't think of that" Roman whimpered hanging his head. "I will let this slide a bit because I haven't spent time with you that much recently but you still have to serve your punishment." "I know sir" 

"On your knees infront of me brat." Roman quickly complied. "Take your sash off so we don't get it messy." Roman slipped it off and then asked "Sir you look uncomfortable may I remove your boxers and trousers" "Yes you may you know what to do from there." Roman pulled Logans more restricting clothes off. He leaned down and staring into Logans eyes again slipped his mouth around the head of Logan's half hard cock swirling his tounge until Logan was hard and then took Logan in all the way and started bobbing his head. "Aaahh~ fuck R-roman" A few minutes later he starte kitten licking like Logans cock was that ice pop earlier. Logan moaned loudly and stuttered out "C-close aah~" Roman took Logan's dick and suckled at the head moaning which sent vibrations straight to Logan's core. Logan came with a shout long white strings of semen spilling down Roman's throat. Roman obediently sucked him through his orgasm. "Good boy, I have to punnish you now though." Logan said patting the bed twice. 

Roman sat on the bed obediently and Logan pulled out Roman's hard cock and stroked it until Roman had a rolling hot feeling in his gut wwarning the arrival of his orgasm and logan pulled his hand awaywaited a few minutes and leaned down lapping at the beads of precome on Roman's cock and then sucked him off until he was close again and then pulled away. "Roll over brat." Roman obliged and felt lubed up fingers push into him swiftly and thouroughly stretch him open. "Aaaaah~ Lo-Logan Fuaah~." Logan's fingers pulled out but were quickly replaced with his cock being pressed flush against and in Roman. Logan Slowly fucked him just barely brushing his prostate every once in a while until Roman was begging. "Fine brat but you have to come untouched." Roman babbled yesses and Logan fucked into him harder and hit his prostate every time until Roman clenched around him cumming hardand causing the same reaction from Logan nboth collapsed onto the bed detaching from eachother and muttualy agreeing aftercare later snuggles now


	5. A/Nother one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Point of pride can't ship binders

Does anyone know where I could get a cheap or free binder without my pparents knowing any help is appreciated


End file.
